


It All Comes Down

by ArtMaster



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Foster Care, Garnet has Schizophrenia, Pearls are sisters, Schizophrenia, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtMaster/pseuds/ArtMaster
Summary: The Universe family has three foster kids that are starting high school, a young boy who starts fifth grade, and has to deal with some other things. Like keeping Pearl, or making sure Amethyst stays in school, or making sure Garnet doesn't get bullied to much.Peridot hasn't been to school since third grade and is starting high school with the only two friends she had (who stopped calling and talking to her).Triston just wants a normal life after what he's been through and just wants a friend who is there for who he is and not because of his... eh... talents we'll leave at.Samantha really just wants to stay at a home for more than half a year.Alex wants to see her sisters more.What could go wrong in this universe? A lot.





	1. The Univrse Family

General

   The Universe family was mostly made up of foster kids. Three of them if you wanted to know. Garnet or Sapphire or Ruby has a disorder call Schizophrenia, well a version of it. She believes she is more than one person. Amethyst has been a abusive family that tattooed the children with a gem. The family was the leaders of a cult and many of the children here are victims of this cults wrath. Pearl has two biological sisters. Once they were called Pale Pearl, Yellow Pearl, and Blue Pearl. Blue Pearl is now known as Samantha under witness protection and Yellow Pearl is known as Alex because she didn't want to be called Pearl anymore. But the Universe's Pearl liked the name Pearl so they kept the name.

  Steven is the only biological kid in that house, as biological kid I mean his biological parents are the foster parents in this house. 

Pearl's POV

   I lay on my bed, awaiting the alarm. The alarm that I use to kick myself out of bed, the alarm that will be going off in  _5...4...3...2...1._ The ringing hadn't even begun when I turned off the alarm.

   I sit up and looked around my neat room. No, neat is an understatement, clean and proper describe it better.

   Every book in its place from the book series to the author. The books are first sorted by the authors last name and then sorted in the first book of a series to last book of the series or the solo book, all in alphabetical order.

   The dresser is sorted by (top left to right, middle left to right etc..) short sleeves then long sleeves then shorts then pants then skirts to dresses, then in a little three split box is my bra, underwear, and socks.

   A nightstand stands by my bed that is put into the right corner farthest from the door. The bed comforter or the top blanket is a light blue with a white pearl in the center. the one blanket under that is a simple white sheet with the bed sheet (the thing that you put around the mattress) that is also white. The cleanest white you'll ever see.

   Or if want it simple the complete opposite of the so called room Amethyst sleeps in. I shudder at the memory of cleaning her 'den'. I sigh and get up. Tonight is the orientation where the parents are going to meet the teachers and the students socialize with they're peers. I pull on some clothes and go down stairs to see Rose, Greg, and my fellow siblings. 

   "I don't want to go to the Orientation! We been to plenty already! Plus, you made us go to Stevens!" Complained Amethyst. She was childish at times.

   Rose starred at Amethyst, most likely to see if she could find a way to convince the small girl, "listen, I know you don't want to go but, Garnet doesn't seem to mind and Pearl never minded- good morning Pearl- and plus we can take Steven along if that'll make things fair to you," Steven looked fearful, Garnet seemed to be pleading with a look, must be Ruby, and I just stood there wondering how this was going to go down. 

   "Will that Lapis girl be there?" We starred at Amethyst in shock for a second then, the words sunk in.

    I knew Lazuli went to our middle school and was on the bus to go check out the school so the class could get a better idea of where to go on Orientation night last year, she wasn't the nicest. She was rumored that picked on one of her friends in second and third grade, and ended up dating and abusing a girl named Jasper in fifth grade to seventh grade. I didn't see Jasper last year so only God knows what happened to her. I have few mixed feelings about her most of them are anger. Why do I hate her when she doesn't seem to have done anything to our family? Oh she did do something to our family. She seemed to have taken a liking to bullying Garnet for her... uh... for lack of better terms at the moment, mental issue. That's not the only problem, it is said that she had a brother that was like Garnet and she made him believe that he was a freak, a mess, waste of space, that no one cared for any of 'them', as in them I mean he was like 12 different people. Anyway, long story short she got him to kill himself as in a way to 'cleanse his soul'. What a bitch she was and still, without a doubt is.

   I really hope she is shipped to a different school across the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if short. The reason why I didn't put any other POVs in here is because my sister wants to watch some anime that is on Hulu, but she wants to watch it up stairs so she is going to use my computer. Also this is a story where you see both sides of the story and see who is innocent and whos not. so sorry if you don't get anything right now.
> 
> Peace out moon duckies.


	2. Peridot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Peridot's feelings about starting school again.

Peridot's POV

  I remember hearing my parents argue about if I should start school or not months ago, so when they tell me that I'm starting school again, I have no idea why I'm shocked. They don't notice. They don't notice much about me, unless it has to do with my big brain as they say, but I have the same sized brain as does anyone else my age, its just that I'm, proudly, smarter than almost every kid my age.

  "Do I have to go?" I ask with no hold back to show my annoyance. 

  My parents look at each other, "Peridot, we can't teach you forever, you need to start school, plus it'll help you learn to socialize with others your age," My mother explains. Yeah right.

  "You mean to see if anything has changed, to see if I can handle the harsh world, the harsh world you locked out, the world where I don't need anyone but myself, to see if you can undo the damage that is beyond repair?" I raise my voice with each add on to the sentence to add the effect I need: guilt. I know that's not nice but in all, its useless to try and "fix" me. Well I don't need fixing, cause like I said I'm broken beyond repair.

  My parents looked at each other with guilt written all over they're faces. Perfect, the reaction I need, "Peridot, do not yell at us," I stare at my father with shock all over my face, "You may be smarter than us, but that doesn't mean we aren't your parents, so hold your tongue," I glare at him. "You will go to the orientation tonight, just as we scheduled months in advanced, you will find someone to talk to that is in your grade. Do you understand me?"

  "This is-" I start.

  "Did I stutter?!" My father yelled. I glare daggers his way, straight to his heart. 

  "Fine," I mutter. This is Hell, I am forced out of peace to relive what they don't want me too: The world worst than Hell. Hopefully Lapis and Jasper don't find me, hopefully they don't even go to the school with me. 


	3. Triston's Hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triston has always wanted to go to school, but no one let him, now with a chance, he grabs it, and holds it tight.

Triston's POV

  I was sitting at the table waiting for something to be brought up. I knew that kids in this district would have orientation tonight, I want to go, even if it means I have to sneak in. I'll fill my own forms, I'll wait for months, I'll start the second year if I have to, but I need this, more than what others believe I need.

  "Triston, I know how important this, eh, school education is to you," I look at my manager, "I have asked if they have room for another student, one that has the past of a true star, and he said it was no problem, as long as you don't have a huge ego," With hopefulness in my eyes, I wait for him to continue, "If that is you wish, you can attended the orientation tonight,"

   Almost immediately I say "Yes! I really want to go to this school!" I don't remember when I was this happy.

   "On one condition," My manager says with to much pride behind his words, "You sign up for the drama elective," I stare at him, he knows that almost everyone will quit if I join, not only because of my singing career, but my acting career too, he plans to put the spotlight on me even when I try to escape. He smiles, " You need to keep up with practicing your acting and singing. Also you will continue your piano, and acoustic guitar lessons. And your bo-staff lessons," 

  I groan out of annoyance, "Fine, you get your way," I know his eyes only hold shock. I never really liked having the spotlight on me, and he always makes my life so full of events, that I never have time for school, but he made the mistake of giving me this option. He never knew how bad I wanted to be a normal kid. He probably will promise a new album by the beginning of the summer, so everyone can listen to me singing over break to show my life is never to full for requests. Only if they knew. He can't take back what he said, all he can do is make sure I quit school. I will never give him that satisfaction.

Later That Day

  My manager left about an hour or so after I agreed to his terms so I could start school. Right now I'm flipping through channels to see if a rerun of an episode of  _Arrow_ or  _My Hero Academia_ is on but I come across a news channel with my manager on it. The date says it's live so I listen to what he says, "Yes, our beloved star, Triston Zackford, will be starting school at Beach City High." I don't know what else he says cause I flicked off the T.V to process those words that left his mouth. It occurred to me he would make it public, but I never thought he was this cruel, giving the exact school I so desperately wanted to go to so I could escape this life of fame, to be as normal as I could. That bastard. What is with him making my life beyond Hell? I don't know, if he wants to play it this way, then I'll play it, finding loop holes, and destroying his game from the inside. Perfect plan. Only thing is that I can't over look anything he says. So that means to look at everything he said to me this morning. This'll be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the first few chapters are short, but I feel that these chapters move the story forward, to see where everyone comes from, and what they're family is. Just to get a gist.


End file.
